


Happy Birthday, Tony

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is really oblivious when he's working on a new suit. So oblivious that all the Avengers can prepare him a party over the course of two weeks while remaining totally unnoticed. Steve is alternately exasperated and deeper in love with his boyfriend, who is just quietly befuddled as to why all these balloons are in his house and just what they're up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So I think today's Tony's birthday and before I could stop myself, I threw up a birthday fic. However, the Marvel wiki and the GIANT ASS GUIDE I have specifically for Tony don't tell me it's today, though I doubt tumblr would lie to me. Regardless! Even IF today isn't his birthday, fuck it, it's fluff and I can't ever refuse Steve/Tony fluff. I will be writing fanfic at my funeral.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it--uh, once again, you can probably assume this is part of the AatA universe, but no spoilers obviously. I just sort of exist in a blurry world of my own fanficcy creation. Oops.  
> Also I have yet to write a fondue based fic and I really, really need to, so that little reference slipped in. Don't judge me, sometimes I just wanna be funny.

Tony was terrible with birthdays. He normally just told Pep, Rhodey, and Happy to buy themselves something nice and put it on his card, because he would've gotten them a nice new screwdriver or wrench or bottle of motor oil, was he allowed to buy them gifts. Thankfully, Steve was a much more considerate gift-giver, and made sure everyone got thoughtful, lovely gifts, because sometimes his boyfriend was so perfect and cute that Tony wanted to throw up. 

Steve was seriously amazing at gifts, and knew just what to get everyone. Clint got new arrows and a bag of cheetos, Natasha got books, Phil got old records Steve remembered from the forties--and finally got his vintage cards signed--Bruce got a year's worth of chamomile and the collected works of T.S. Eliot, Thor got a box of Pop-Tarts and a Nirvana CD, (which Steve hadn't understood, but Tony had talked him into it, laughing the whole time), and Pepper got roses and a stress ball. She threw it at Tony's head more often than she squeezed it. 

Tony assumed it was effortless, but he was oblivious to the truth, as he was most things; Steve took forever to piece together the perfect gifts for his friends...

And as for Tony, the love of his life and boyfriend of eight months...well. That meant something most special.

Steve didn't have to work too hard to get everyone else involved with the party. Clint was down with anything involving chips and cake, Thor was pretty much forever ready for feasting, Phil figured he owed Tony a good celebration, considering after he and Steve had started dating, Tony had tried to be a little nicer to the guy who worshipped at his boyfriend's feet, (and by nicer, he meant more along the lines of "not actively trying to nuke his cars," which was, in fact, nice for Tony), Bruce loved the idea, as did Natasha, and Pepper just sighed with relief at a party without alcohol.

Steve didn't invite anyone but the Avengers and Phil; the big party with all the celebrities and businesspeople could wait. This was for Tony, and Tony alone.

It took them two weeks of planning; Steve was in charge of baking the cake and threw his all into it, designing a beautiful ten-tier cake designed to look like the suit, done up in gold fondant with rich crimson frosting, an arc reactor serving as the top tier. He obsessed over it, to the point where every waking moment not spent in the field or by Tony's side was spent working on that cake. 

Thor, to minimize destruction, was put on decorating detail. Streamers were papering the house, multicolored ribbons that fluttered in the wind whenever they opened a window to catch the spring breezes. As the date got closer, balloons were tied around every jutting surface in the mansion, to the point where entire rooms would make it so that when you walked through, your hair ended up going all Bride-of-Frankenstein, much to Thor, Natasha, and Bruce's dismay. Steve's hair was done by angels every morning, so he was safe. 

Phil organized everything with Pepper; the two of them put platters together, ordered pizza and ice cream, sent everyone out on shopping trips, guided Thor around the house for a sense of organized chaos, and made up fancy invitations for the grand total of nine people showing up, once Phil, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey were accounted for, just so Thor would have something to cheer about. 

Phil also took time out of his busy schedule organizing to elucidate about birthday parties to his lovers; Natasha had never celebrated her birthday, and Clint didn't really remember any happy parties, for the few he did have and remembered. He was gentle and thorough with his explanations, making sure they both got everything completely and were promised celebrations in the future, and the more they understood, the harder they threw themselves into planning.

Clint couldn't do much but pin up the streamers and taste-test things, but that was all right with Steve; he went through eight different combinations of frosting before he was completely satisfied, and Clint was happy to try them all. Natasha was a bit better, helping Pepper make crazed driving trips through half of the five boroughs to pick up food and supplies, calling Bruce and letting him know when he needed to put chamomile on for his girlfriend or risk high-heeled-shoe related fatalities by the time they made it home.

Bruce very prudently removed himself from a large chunk of the chaos, most of the time, but he helped Steve bake minor things; cooking was relaxing, as he explained, cracking eggs into the brownie mix, and he knew Steve was focused on the cake, so he would pitch in with brownies and cupcakes and smaller things. The kitchen, for once, was actually the least chaotic place in the house; everyone was too busy making the rest of the house seem like a party planner had thrown up on it to stop and make the kitchen seem like a chef had gone on a murderous rampage within it.

The process of party planning, getting Rhodey authorized leave, (Phil had a hand in that, thankfully), getting everything baked, cooked, organized, ordered, assembled, and finally on display took two weeks. 

Now, any sane person would notice the thousands of balloons in every nook and cranny of their giant mansion, as well as the plethora of streamers, the cake being frosted and tended  to in his kitchen alongside the tons of food and bags of chips, as well as the fact that all his friends were in and out of his house constantly yelling about a party at the top of their lungs. 

Tony didn't. Because he was in his lab.

They had been lucky, for a given definition of "lucky." Tony had started designs for a new suit, and as such, was down there until Steve carried him back upstairs, incoherent with exhaustion, and tucked him into bed and stroked his hair until his fell asleep. He was too tired to notice the colorful streamers, and he took all his meals in the lab, which Steve brought down to him and forced him to eat, because a cake was not worth shirking his duty to his lover.

So Tony had literally not noticed a goddamn thing. Not that anyone was surprised, but still, the balloons were everywhere, following after them like they were up to something, mobilizing. Sentient, evil balloons would honestly be one of the less odd things they'd fought.

On the day of his birthday celebration, everyone milled about the house, awaiting his return eagerly. Steve had taken him out for a light lunch and coffee before dinner, to have some private time, and when they got back, then the party could really begin...

...

Steve sat with his sketchbook on his lap, sketching one-handed with Tony's hand entwined in his other. Tony smiled, sipping his cappuchino and watching his lover scrawl out a hasty rough draft of his face. Tony loved being Steve's muse, especially since it meant the blond would try to sneak shy glances at him, blushing the whole time.

"You seem a little more nervous than usual when you're checking me out, babe." Tony said, kissing Steve's hand and giving him a look. "Something up?"

Steve jumped a little, his face flushing darker. Tony quirked an eyebrow as the waitress placed their sandwiches in front of them. 

"I, uhm, I--well--" Steve smiled nervously and fiddled with his pencil. Tony huffed, shaking his head.

"You've got something on your cheek," he said, wiping off some red frosting before placing his thumb in his mouth to test it, adding, "it's yummy, if that's any consolation."

Steve blinked slowly, unsure as to how a man could be so oblivious and yet so very, very intelligent. And attractive. 

"I...Tony? Do you know what today is?" He asked. Tony shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich before answering.

"May thirteenth, why? Do I have a business meeting today? The hell I do, I need to get laid. You can't fucking draw me like that and then expect me to not want to get fucked." Tony said. Steve blushed. Tony just took another sip of his cappuchino.

"It isn't--isn't... _that word_ ," Steve said, and damn if that didn't make Tony want to fuck him harder, "it's lovemaking and you know it, don't tease me." He averted his gaze and focused on his sketch. 

"And you don't have a business meeting...but we've got to be home in an hour all the same." Steve said slowly. Tony shrugged.

"Fine by me. That's where the bed is." He waggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Unless you're planning on doing it in the car like I asked?"

"All the cars you want to make love in are convertibles." Steve said wryly. 

"See, you're finally catching on." Tony retorted, taking another bite of his sandwich. Steve just sighed and knocked back half his espresso in one go. 

The two of them spent the rest of their time at the cafe in peace, despite their light bickering; all they ever really argued was how much lovemaking was going to end up taking place that day and how much eating and sleeping would interrupt that in the end, and so the rest of the time was spent sighing and smiling at each other like the lovesick fools that their completely saccharine romance had awarded them the right to be. 

Steve was still working on the sketch by the time they left, getting into the car and driving back home. Tony pushed his sketchbook down gently and met his eyes, giving him a look.

"Hey, sweetheart, look...is there something I'm missing?" He asked. "If I forgot an anniversary or something, I'm sorry. I'll send a gift, make it up to them, I just--shit, did I hurt you? Oh, god. Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"Tony, ssh." Steve sighed and kissed his cheek. "You didn't hurt me, for starters. I'm all right. It's you I'm--" He cut himself off. "Well, as long as you're okay...I'm okay. But we really should get home. I can explain then."

Tony looked like there was something else he wanted to say, but he just sighed and urged the car forward, speeding them home. 

Once they actually arrived home, Steve took his sketchbook and tucked it under his arm, taking Tony's hand in his and walking him up the winding driveway and into the house.

Pepper immediately embraced him and kissed his cheek as everyone else chorused, "SURPRISE!"

Tony just yelped and skittered backwards, only to fall into Steve's arms. Steve let his sketchbook fall so that he could hold Tony close, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_ ," Tony swallowed, his eyes wild, shaking his head, "who the fuck put balloons in my house?! Where the fuck did you all come from?! Why the fuck is Dummy covered in streamers? Don't tie him up, it'll only make him even more useless--fuck, what--what the _hell_ are you--"

Tony was cut off as Steve gave him a deep, warm kiss, gentle and calming, massaging his back until Tony relaxed against him.

"Happy birthday, darling." Steve whispered as they pulled away. 

Tony's eyes got huge.

He shook his head and mouthed, "No, no, no," but his protests were ignored as Steve tugged him gently into the dining room so he could look at his cake. 

"This isn't for me--this can't be, it isn't--" Tony was cut off with a kiss and his further protests silenced as Steve pointed to the ice-blue frosting on the bottom tier of the cake; _Happy Birthday, Tony!_

"...You all...did this..." Tony turned around to look at the Avengers standing in the foyer, crowded in with Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. 

"You forgot it was your birthday, darling." Steve murmured. "Why is that?"

"Didn't matter," Tony mumbled, "never mattered. S'just a birthday, and I didn't--I didn't think anyone was gonna throw a party anyway, they're really more my thing, and it's just so everyone can make fun of me when I get drunk, but I don't do that anymore because you're fucking perfect, so I just figured I'd never have another party again, because I don't--I don't deserve one like this, this isn't me, this is for someone who isn't a raging asshole and so reckless he probably won't live to see the next birthday--"

Steve growled quietly, silencing Tony with another kiss. He normally hated cutting off his lover, but when he got self-loathing, it had to be done. Plus, the fear of losing Tony had bubbled up in him again, hot and ferocious.

"Darling, listen to me. It's your _birthday_ \--of _course_ it's important to me, and to your friends as well. You deserve this party; you do so much and give us everything and ask for so little that the very least we can do is throw you a party." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and held him tight.

"And you're the greatest man I know, and you're always going to be safe," Steve promised, "so long as I'm around." 

He kissed Tony's temple and brushed away a few tears in private before he let Tony turn and look at his friends.

"...So, I'm taking it you let Thor decorate." He said, tugging on one of the thousand balloon strings dangling in his face.

"Aye! It was an arduous task, but approached with the tenacity of a warrior!" Thor said brightly.

"And evidently the overkill." Tony remarked. "This many balloons in one place is never a good sign."

Steve just took a bit of frosting and wiped it on his face. Tony blinked, knocked out of his constant loop of snark long enough to look at Steve, confused. Steve grinned

"You've got something on your cheek." He said, before promptly pulling Tony close, licking it off, and yanking him into a deep kiss. Someone wolf-whistled; probably Clint. 

"So," Steve said as they broke apart, "good birthday, then?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm...touched, I swear." Tony said, and for once, Steve knew he meant it. "So...what'd you get me?"

Steve just raised his eyebrows.

"Fondue pot." He said primly.

Tony took that as a very, very good sign for his immediate future.


End file.
